Attending with the progress of technology, the smart phone have become a major product of the telecommunication industry. It is demanded to have the smart phone supporting the various code division multiple access (CDMA) standards globally. To fulfill the need, the smart phone usually covers all the CDMA frequency bands and the corresponded second path to enhance signal receiving ability.
Generally, the CDMA frequency bands include the 820˜900 MHz cellular band, the 1850˜1990 MHz PCB band, the 1710˜1755 MHz AWS-U band, and the 2110˜2155 MHz AWS-D band. In considering the frequency bands and the corresponded second path, various signal testing items need to be completed when manufacturing the cell phones.
The testing method in present needs the tester to operate the testing equipment manually to complete the signal emitting/receiving test of cell phone under signaling mode. Because the testing is manually operated, there exist the problems of time consuming and bad testing efficiency.